


Slumbering Apparitions

by Dustybaby



Series: elegantly bound [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut-<br/>It was only supposed to be a couple drinks but when Mister Dean Winchester strolls in the bar. Things get a little sexy.</p>
<p>I may turn this into a multi-chapter thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumbering Apparitions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to Supernatural...  
> I just love the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

**_Slumbering Apparitions_ **

I slipped into the bar and threw my jacket over the counter, Alan tucked it under the bar and began pouring the usual. I nodded as he slid the small glass across to my open hand. Alan and I had become closer in the short three months that I had been working at Cal’s Bar and Grille. It was off the beaten path and out of the way of most tourists to New Orleans.

I have to make it clear, I am not a murder or anything like that but I was running. Running away from expectations of others and society. Call it a fit of wanderlust that I was indulging myself in. I wanted to keep a low profile, stay off the radar of friends who may or may not have been looking for me.

I listened to the old school juke box belt out the blue song from Robert Johnson about hellhounds and devils. Cigarette smoke floated across the bar and in front of the neon Del Sol beer sign. I sipped my drink and leaned in.

“I’m sure you know the legend behind Robert Johnson…” I said to Alan as he read the local paper.

“Of course. Sold his soul to become the best blues man.” Alan said shaking the paper. I glanced at the headline and got a chill as I registered the bolded words.

‘ **FOUR WOMEN BRUTALLY SLAIN-NO SUSPECT FOUND’**

“Is this something that happens here often?” I asked him thumping the paper.

“Nah, pretty peaceful folk in these parts. The city don’t spill this down here too often.” He said sipping his coffee. I nodded and looked around the bar.

I saw the regulars and smiled at them. A few men who knew me waved casually, I nodded and smiled. I got change for the jukebox and walked over to the old machine and slipped the silver coins in the slot. The door pushed open sending a rush of cool night air into the bar, tickling the back of the necks whoever was close enough to the door, myself included. I glanced up and noticed the tall man in an olive green canvas  jacket and blue jeans strutted across the old wood floor. I scanned the back of him and bit my lip. It was impressive from behind but dreaded seeing the face. I picked three songs from the jukebox, old classics that made me feel good. I moved carefully back to the stool and slid up into the seat. I watched Alan interact with the new stranger to the bar.

He was pretty. Almost too pretty, like a male model type. Perfectly chiseled features with purposely messed hair and strategically trimmed stubble along his chin. I couldn’t help but stare at him. It was not common to get strangers into the bar and gorgeous ones at that. The man glanced over forcing my eyes down into my drink, I knew I was wearing guilt all over my face for him to see. I heard a small chuckle and a low voice talking to Alan. I looked up as casually as possible but was caught again.

Alan trudged over with another glass in hand.

“Stranger on the end bought that for you. Watch yourself.” Alan warned me as he set the glass down. I looked at the man and smiled. He lifted the beer in his hand and raised it towards me. I lifted my drink and felt my stomach turn in knots. I fingered the edges of the glass for a minute, I wanted to make a move towards the new guy but my legs stopped me from moving. I looked up to find the man was gone. I let out a disappointed sigh.

“Dean.” The rough voice said from the other side of me causing my heart to skip a little, I spun in the chair and shook his hand formally and awkwardly. He let out a small laugh and tilted his head at me.

“I’m sorry.” I said feeling my face burning.

“S’okay.” He smiled at me then sipped his beer.

“You’re new to these parts.” I said pushing the straw in my glass around.

“Yeah, just got into town last night.” He said as he placed the beer on the bar.

The opening cords to Stranglehold by Nugent filled the smoky bar.

“I love this song!”  I let out an involuntarily gasp and blurted. He smiled and nodded with a mouth full of beer.

“It’s even better live.” He said smiling at me.

“God, I bet!” I said nodding at him with a hint of envy in my voice, “I went to Aerosmith last month in Cleveland at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, for being a pack of old dudes, I gotta say that they still have it.”

“That is one band I have yet to see live.” Dean admitted.

“Do it before _they_ die. They even got out of their wheelchairs and took off their oxygen for the finale.” I said emphasizing they. He laughed and almost spit his beer out. I laughed as the beer dribbled down his chin. I stood up on the stool and reached over the bar for napkins. I handed him a few. He took the wad from my hand and brushed his fingers over the side of my hand.

“Umm… I want to see the Stones before they croak.” He said after gaining his composure.

“Me too.” I said smiling at him.

Five more drinks and Dean was opening up. He had switched to scotch from beer, taking languid sips from the crystal glass in his hand. He confessed about his concern for his brother. He felt like things around him were going to fall apart around him and that it would be his fault when it did. My head was fuzzy as I sat listening to his perfect man speak. I took in each word and thought carefully about my response.

“I’m sorry for dumping my crap on you. Please, tell me about yourself.” He said let out a self-conscious laugh and rubbed his neck. His freckled cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Not much to tell. I’m just travelling. Living like a gyspy and seeing what is out there.” I said playing down my life, “ As far as your situation with your brother, it sounds like the choices that have been made were, made for good reasons. You obviously love him and if he is mad, he can’t stay that way forever. You only have one life and it is too short to regret and to hold grudges.”

“Yeah.” He trailed off and looked down. Elton John’s Take me to the Pilot filled the bar, I started to hum along as our conversation took an awkward turn. Finally, the music was forcing its way out of my head and I started singing loudly. Dean stared at me with a shit eating grin and shook his head.

“You know you love it!” I said pushing his hand, “he’s another one who is phenomenal live.”

Dean leaned across the bar and grabbed my neck. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. He caught me by surprise. My body was tense as his lips crashed against mine. I relaxed and put my hand on his neck. I slipped off the barstool and stood between his knees. His kisses got a little more hectic as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Dean’s hand slipped around my side and to my lower back.

Someone was coughed loudly across from us. Dean broke the kiss off, leaving me a little starry eyed as I pulled back and stared at his face.

“Alright, I think y'all have had enough. You do work tomorrow.” Alan said looking at me with annoyed eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. He pushed my jacket at me and motioned to the door.

Dean coughed a little and swallowed the last of his drink. I pulled a twenty from my pocket and threw it on the counter. I slipped my jacket on then bravely grabbed the gorgeous man’s hand. I pulled him out of the bar with ease. I could feel anticipation building my stomach as he walked down the road. I only live three blocks from the bar. I put the key in the lock feeling his lips on my neck and his hands sliding under the front of my shirt. I pushed the door open and into the small apartment. I stepped in and shrugged the jacket off, I  walked to the radio and turned it on. I turned back to the unbelievably handsome man in my living room and looked at him. I couldn’t tell you the song playing on the radio.

Dean grabbed the fabric of my shirt and pulled me close to him. He put both hands on my face. He kissed me as he backed me into the room. I gripped his back and let him lead the way. I worked on his belt and he shrugged his jacket off letting it fall with a hard thump on the floor.

“Where’s the bedroom?” He asked between fevered kisses. I smiled and took his hand. I walked toward the small bedroom. I let his hand go and pulled the black shirt over my head. He matched my movement and pulled his dark blue shirt over his head. He kissed me hard and used teeth to pull my lip a little. I let out a small gasp and stepped out of the jeans and backed on to the bed.

Dean stood for a moment and dropped his jeans. I fell back into the pillows, hoping it was more seductive than clumsy than it felt. He kissed my neck and grazed his teeth along my collarbone. He was pushing his cock in between my leg with a set rhythm.  His hand cupped my breast as he pulled the bra overhead. He pinched my nipples and lowered his lips around them.

I wanted more and pushed my hips against him. Dean looked up and smiled at me. He snaked his hand between my legs and under the black satin panties. His finger moved in a slow circle against my clit, making my breath hitch and my hips buck a little as he hit the right spot. He sped up a little and switched fingers using his thumb allowing two fingers to push inside of my body. His mouth was making his way slowly down my stomach towards my aching center.  He pulled the underwear to the side and lowered his lips to my clit. His tongue flicked against it sending a tidal wave of electricity through my body causing me to shudder and moan. He put a little suction against my overly sensitive part and kissed. I gripped his hair pushing his face down a little as I moaned loud. His fingers pushed inside faster curling slightly as he withdrew them,  hitting the right spot. I felt my legs shaking as he was pushing me faster and faster to coming.

I felt every muscle tighten to the point of pain when he stopped. He pulled his face away and smiled. He grabbed the side of my panties and ripped them from my body. I let out a small giggle. He stretched back to my lips and kissed me. I could taste the salty sweetness of my body mixed with the scotch creating an intoxicating blend. His left hand grabbed my hip and lifted me slightly.

He looked at me. I nodded as I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine like his breath was the key to saving me. He kissed me harder than before. He slowly eased himself inside of warm and wet aching pussy. He let out a small grunt and place a hand close to my head for support. He started slow allowing my body to adjust to him. He pushed and pulled inside of me, with slow and teasing movement. I moaned and gripped his shoulders.

“Harder.” I pleaded with frustration behind my breath.

He smiled as his eyes caught mine.

“Thought you’d never ask.” He said then shoved himself inside of me deep. I let out a small cry as he fucked me hard. My hands needed to grip something, I clutched the sheets and then the middle of his back. I dug my shirt nails into his skin. His mouth sucked on my neck and dug teeth into my skin. I moaned louder and pushed my hips back.

I was building back up as he fucked me rough and stupid. His hips crashed into me, forcing my body up the bed a little and into the headboard. I put a hand up for brace for it. My breathing was erratic and staggered matching the beating of my heart. I could feel the blood in my head as he fucked me. His mouth found my nipples, sucking and biting them without care.

“Dean.” I pleaded with him, “please.”  I ran a hand over his neck and down between his shoulder blades, feeling a small scar. He let out a groan as he slowed down. Dean pulled out of me causing me to groan disappointingly. I looked at his face and sat up. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

“flip over.” He ordered me. I blinked at him as the words took a moment to process.

I followed orders and turned on my hands and knees. His hand gripped my ass then ran up my back. He pushed my legs apart with his knee. I pushed myself against his leg, grinding hard. He put hand on my ass and eased himself inside of me. I pushed my ass against him and let him inside deeper than before. His thumb made a small circle around my ass , teasing nerves that screamed for relief.

Dean let out a grunt as he slammed his dick inside of me hard. His hand gripped my ass and held on as he started his pace inside of me. Anything that was meant to be words came out in broke sounds and moans with backing sighs. Without thinking, I put my left hand between my legs and started rubbing my clit. The feeling of him inside of me and the rough circles of my fingers was the perfect blend of sweet torture to send me over the edge. Dean let go of my ass and grabbed my arms. He pulled my body from the mattress. Dean put both of my arms behind his head.

“Don’t come.” He hissed into my ear. I let out a mutter that was meant to be an agreement. His hand rested on my chest as he fucked me. I was fighting like hell to not let my orgasm happen. I bit my lip and held my breath only to have it pushed from my lungs with his deep hard thrust.

My muscles hurt as I was focused on not coming. Dean placed his lips on my neck and kissed. He stopped thrusting and changed his motion to a slow and deliciously sinful grinding. My hips followed his. I was shaking, damn near vibrating with pleasure. I didn’t realize it but I was shouting his name as he massaged my breast then went down my stomach and to my overstimulated clit. He put the perfect amount of pressure as he alternated between slow lazy circles and a simple diagonal line over it.

I tried to stop it but sensation of his fingers pulling at my nipples was the final straw. I came.

I was putty in his hands.

Dean let go of my body slowly as I dropped to the mattress. He ran a hand down my back and melted down with me. I let out a deep breath and pushed my hair from my face.

Regret hit me immediately. I had taken a strange man home with me and let him into my bed.

I felt him breathing beside me. I slowly turned back to face him. He was staring at the ceiling and rubbing his stomach. I smiled and laid on my back, still feeling guilt but trying to hide it.

“Why are you in Lacombe?” He asked me, he turned his face to mine after a few moment of silence and the soft echo of Rhiannon floated on the air.

“You’d never believe me.” I laughed and turned on my side.

“Try me, darlin.” He said with a slight twang to his voice that was hard to place where it came from.

“I hunt monsters…” I smiled and bit my lip. He shot up from the bed and gave me a strange look.

“You’re a hunter?” He asked me. His face changed and was pulled tight with anger and fear.

“No. I don’t kill animals, Dean.” I snickered and shook my head, “I like to call it wanderlust. I'm just wandering.”

He laughed and shook his head. Dean leaned against the mattress with his elbow and looked at me with the tension gone from his face. He kissed me.

“When you say hunter… you didn’t mean the bambi killin' kind.” I asked him trying to piece things together.

“Drop it.” He snapped at me. I sat back and gave him a look.

“I was kidding Dean.” I replied softly as I reached for his arm , “but you know monsters aren’t real. Ghosts yes but monster no.”

“I should go.” He said sitting up.

“You’re still drunk.” I said looking at him from the pillows with a harsh look.

“I’m fine.” He said slipping out of the bed. He stumbled along the edge of the bed.

“Not to sound needy but you are drunk and I can’t let you drive.” I said standing up from the bed. He turned back and looked at me. His eyes scanned my body, I should have covered up but I think the liquid courage had taken over.  I stared at his body in return, thinking how he can't be a real human. He smiled, wiped his chin then bit his lip.

“You’re right. Sam would kill me if I rolled in like this.” He laughed a little. I flipped the blanket back and stared at him.

“You coming?” I asked him with a certain amount of false confidence. He turned away from me, the moon from the window casted light across his skin, small and large cuts were illuminated with a silver glow. He pulled his phone from his jeans and almost toppled over.

I snickered as I sat on the bed. My legs were weak from the cardio we’d just done. He stumbled back to the bed and sat on the edge. I pulled my just been fucked hair into a loose bun and sighed watching him move into the bed.

“Only an hour. I don’t cuddle.” He said pointing a finger at me. His voice was strong and full of intent.

“Yes sir.” I said mocking his stern tone. He snickered and covered my mouth.

He laid on his back and pulled the blanket over his stomach. I laid beside him stiffly staring at the ceiling. The shrill call from Zeppelin’s Four Sticks called out in the other room.

“This is my favorite song from them.” I said feeling unsure how to act now. Especially since I won him back into my bed.

“It’s a good one. Ramblin’ on is mine.” He said with a little slur in his words.

“Ramble. Ramble on.” I said correcting him.

“Whatever.” He looked over and made his mouth a straight line. He slipped his arm under my head and pulled me close to his body. I scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. I traced the tattoo with a fingertip, I’d seen the symbol before.

He closed his eyes and soon was lightly snoring. I rolled away and set my alarm for the morning. Dean rolled to fit my body, putting his arm around my middle. Dean’s warm breath pushed against the loose hair at the base of my neck and created a strange rhythm that put me to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this has now become multi chapter


End file.
